When broaching is done by an automatic broaching machine, mechanism is usually provided to load workpieces into the machine and also to unload the workpieces after broaching. It is important to accomplish loading and unloading efficiently and rapidly without taking up too much space or involving unnecessary equipment.
In the present invention, a loader/unloader mechanism is provided to place workpieces into a dual ram blind broaching machine, and after the workpieces are broached the same mechanism will remove the workpieces from the machine. The loader/unloader mechanism is specially designed for blind spline broaching machines equipped with index tables. The index table has a circle of broaches which move step-by-step under the workpiece-carrying rams to broach workpieces in a progressive manner.
The loader/unloader of this invention features single side loading whereby the workpieces for both rams enter and exit the mechanism from one side only of the machine. The loader/unloader is capable of loading and unloading workpieces for both rams in a minimum amount of time without increasing the broaching cycle.
In the machine about to be described, an indexing table is mounted for intermittent rotation and has a load station, an unload station and several tool stations arranged on the table in circumferentially spaced relation in a circle about the axis of rotation. Broaches are mounted on the table at the tool stations. Two rams are mounted on opposite sides of the table. Each ram is adapted to releasably support a workpiece to be broached above the circle of stations. The rams are moved toward and away from the table at intervals between intermittent table indexing to cause the broaches to perform a material removing cut on the workpieces. The load station delivers unbroached workpieces to the rams for broaching and the unload station receives broached workpieces from the rams after broaching. The loader/unloader comprises a shuttle for transferring unbroached workpieces from an exchange depot at the rear of the table to the load station and for transferring broached workpieces from the unload station to the exchange depot. The shuttle is supported on a stand at the rear of the table and moves through the open space above the table. No space is required at the front of the table for loading or unloading.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide loader/unloader for a broaching machine having the foregoing features.
Other objects are to provide a loader/unloader for a broaching machine which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in operation, and is relatively easy to operate and maintain.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.